


beloved

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [24]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk rolled his eyes because Jaehwan couldn’t see it. “Did you forget?” he asked. Jaehwan caught up to him, face the picture of unknowing innocence. “I told you that tonight I was going to be looking through your library.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	beloved

Sanghyuk pulled over, easing the car behind a large pick-up truck. He was in front of a bakery, but the windows were darkened, the shop having long since closed and the owners no doubt sleeping in one of the apartments upstairs. 

He cut the engine and sighed happily, running his hands over the steering wheel reverently. It was _nice_ , having a car. Now he didn’t have to hop on the bus for a thousand years to come see the others, didn’t have to wait around in diners and cafes for the sun to go down. And he also didn’t have to stay all night, didn’t have to wait for the early morning bus back home. He could come and go as he pleased.

It made him feel grown up, which was probably a testament to how _not_ grown up he was. But he wasn’t going to dwell on that. 

He stepped out of the car, shutting the door softly so as to not disrupt the quiet calm around him. The _beep_ of the doors locking made him wince, but he couldn’t do much about that. Upon stepping onto the sidewalk, he saw he’d parked a bit too far away, too much of a gap between his car and the curb, but whatever. He would get better with practice. 

He really didn’t think HQ was going to be combing all the neighboring cities in search of this little silver car. In fact, he knew for a fact that they weren’t actually putting any effort in looking for Hakyeon at all, really. He wasn’t being searched for specifically, so much as it was a sort of, _if you see him, tell us_ , situation. But just to be on the safe side, Sanghyuk had parked here, several blocks from Jaehwan’s house. One could never be too cautious. 

After a moment, Sanghyuk laughed a little, at the idea of him being cautious as he was heading to a vampire lair. Fuck, what he’d told Hakyeon was true. His life had gotten so bizarre. 

He inhaled deeply as he walked, smelling city, and dampness. It wasn’t too cold now, but there was rain, on the horizon. Soon on his patrol shifts he’d be using umbrellas or rain ponchos. He was not looking forward to it at all. 

His wards were prickling vaguely, which wasn’t anything new, not when he was out and about. They were always _aware_. But they got increasingly restless as he walked, and he knew he was walking towards a vamp lair and all, but the warding on Jaehwan’s place kept all that vampire aura inside the house. Sanghyuk slowed as the prickling of the sun tattoo got more intense, morphing into a burn. 

It might have been Jaehwan, but Sanghyuk somehow felt he’d know, if it were Jaehwan. It was a stupid feeling, it wasn’t like his wards would be able to pick him out, but he just knew in his gut it wasn’t Jaehwan making his wards spit and burn. 

Sanghyuk slipped his hand into his coat pockets casually, fingers curving around the hilt of his blade. He brought it with him everywhere now, not just at night, but during the day too. It was cold against his fingertips.

He passed under a streetlamp, the light shining on him like a beacon. As he stepped out of the pool of light, back into the darkness, his tattoos rippled with energy, and there was suddenly a hand falling heavily on his shoulder, a voice saying, “Hey, kid—”

The voice cut off in a shout as Sanghyuk’s wards burst at the physical contact, the energy sizzling out of him in a startled, jerky fashion. 

“Shit,” Sanghyuk yelped, turning to see Wonshik flopping onto the ground, face twisted. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, shit—” He bent, hands hovering, not trusting himself to touch Wonshik again when his wards were still on alert.

Someone was laughing, and Sanghyuk looked around, seeing Hongbin a little distance away, doubled over and cracking up, his mouth impossibly wide. “You’re the worst eternal lover ever,” Wonshik groaned, cradling his hand to his chest. That just made Hongbin laugh harder.

“That was so stupid,” Hongbin wheezed, pressing his hand to his stomach. “What did you _think_ was going to happen? Sneaking up on a hunter.”

 _He probably thought I’d realize it was you two, since the probability of other vamps being so far into an Elimia’s territory is low_ , Sanghyuk thought with a wince. “Can I do anything?” he asked. 

“Zap him too,” Wonshik grumbled, slitting a glare out at Hongbin. 

“Oh no,” Hongbin said, breathless. He wiped at his eyes, smudging a bit of red across his face. “That is not happening. Although, I am almost curious enough to want to see what it’d be like.” He smiled down at Wonshik fondly. “Almost.”

“Yeah, I— I’d rather not,” Sanghyuk mumbled down at Wonshik. He’d very firmly cut the energy off from his tats as best he could, and they’d settled, so he carefully reached out, helping Wonshik sit up. “I’m sorry.”

“S’ok, that was dumb of me,” Wonshik said, grinning weakly. “Just wanted to say hello before you went running into Jaehwan’s clutches.” 

Sanghyuk swallowed the guilt. “Well, uh, hello?”

That set Hongbin off again, his laughter echoing down the street.

“Worst eternal lover ever,” Wonshik repeated, muttering to himself, and with Sanghyuk’s help he got back to his feet. Hongbin came over to dust Wonshik’s back off, still chortling. 

“Will you survive?” Hongbin asked, trying to smooth his face out into a serious expression. 

“In a manner of speaking.” Wonshik was still side-eyeing him, and Hongbin simply leaned up against his side, smiling anew, until Wonshik gave in and smiled back. He rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk repeated for the nth time. “I just— it won’t happen again, I’ll keep my tats under control.”

“No,” Hongbin said, still smiling gently. “It’s good to always be on your toes. Might save your life, one day.”

Wonshik nodded readily in agreement. “Yeah, I’ll just— uh— not sneak up on you again? Not from such close range, anyway.” 

“Sounds like a deal,” Sanghyuk said, smiling a little. 

There was a pause, somewhat awkward, then Hongbin was saying briskly, “Well, we’d better, uh, go. Provided you’re feeling better.”

Wonshik shook himself, clenching his hands as if to test them. “Yeah, I’m still a little tingly, but the effects are almost gone.”

“We’ll see you later, Sanghyuk,” Hongbin said with an easy grin. 

“Bye,” Sanghyuk murmured, and the two of them slipped away. They weren’t so fast that he couldn’t track them, but they were fast enough. 

It was odd, somewhat haunting. He knew they were going hunting. 

Sanghyuk sighed, resuming his walking once more. It didn’t take him long to reach the desired alleyway, unusually clean, considering how grimy this city usually was. The spellwork around the grate would dissuade humans from dawdling, and even though it knew him by now, it still gave off a hostile sort of air. “Be quiet,” Sanghyuk muttered at it as he pulled the grate up and it grumbled at him. It had been noisy and unhappy ever since Jaehwan had given it a tune up. 

When he dropped into the tunnels, for a moment he felt like a stone that had been tossed into a pond, the spellwork rippling out from around him. But it settled, recognizing him, and he grinned. He let his feet carry him on auto-pilot, no longer even needing to think about the twists and turns, knowing every bump and stair by heart. Jaehwan’s front door was unlocked, as it always was for him. 

“Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk called, as usual, heralding his entrance as if the vampire could have missed it. Jaehwan was well aware he was coming over anyway, since he’d told him a few days ago.

Sanghyuk stepped surely through the entrance hall, into the spacious living room, where he stopped short. “Uh?”

Jaehwan was lounging on his maroon couch, dressed only in what looked like a black silk bathrobe. He was— was _posing_ , laying on the couch like someone was taking his picture. “Hello, love. It’s about time.” He tilted his head, blinking slowly. “I’ve been waiting.”

“Is this supposed to be seducing me?” Sanghyuk asked, placing his hands on his hips and trying very hard not to laugh. “Because you look silly.”

The artfully crafted _come hither_ look that Jaehwan had plastered on his face slid off to be replaced by disgruntlement. “Yes, yes it was.” He sat up properly, frowning, clearly ruffled, and Sanghyuk finally had to laugh. 

“Ah, now who’s the cute one,” Sanghyuk said, slightly sing-song, and Jaehwan’s frown turned thunderous.

“I am three centuries old, I am not cute,” he said, tone hard as a rock. He stood, sniffing indignantly as he breezed past Sanghyuk toward the hallway. “The robe was also a preemptive measure, since you have proven to be hazardous to my clothing.”

Sanghyuk blushed a little, but he was still smiling. He followed Jaehwan as he walked. “Black silk though, really, Jaehwan?”

“What is wrong with that?” Jaehwan asked indignantly, looking down at himself. 

Sanghyuk reached out, and despite Jaehwan being seemingly annoyed, he stopped, letting Sanghyuk run his hand along the sleeve of the robe. It was— well, was silky, soft, smooth. “It’s just a bit— bit—” Tacky, over the top, macabre. Sanghyuk sighed, shaking his head with a rueful smile. “It’s very you.”

“I feel like I should be offended,” Jaehwan muttered. He held still as Sanghyuk’s hand travelled up to his chest, pushing the fabric of the robe open so it hung off one of his shoulders, revealing smooth skin and sharp collarbones. As Sanghyuk ran his thumb along Jaehwan’s collarbone, Jaehwan exhaled softly. “Love.”

Sanghyuk snatched his hand back, letting out a shaky sigh. “You should go put some clothes on,” he muttered, turning away down the hall. 

Jaehwan blinked after him for a moment before following. “Uh, no, you should take yours off.”

Sanghyuk rolled his eyes because Jaehwan couldn’t see it. “Did you forget?” he asked. Jaehwan caught up to him, face the picture of unknowing innocence. “I told you that tonight I was going to be looking through your library.”

“Oh, yes, it slipped my mind,” Jaehwan said in a tone which clearly said it had done no such thing, he’d simply been hoping _Sanghyuk_ had forgotten. “Why can’t we fuck first, then you can raid my home?” 

“Because every time I come over with the intention to look through the house, we _always_ fuck first, and then I end up too busy — or tired — to do anything afterwards,” Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan looked disgruntled.

“But I’m horny now,” he whined.

Sanghyuk stopped walking through the labyrinth hallway so he could look at Jaehwan in exasperation. Jaehwan, in turn, leaned up against the nearest door frame, taking the sash of his robe and twirling it around in an idle way. “Later,” Sanghyuk said firmly. 

Jaehwan whipped him with the sash lightly, but stood properly. “Fine,” he sighed, like he was so put upon, and he made to go change. 

“Hey,” Sanghyuk said softly, grabbing at the collar of Jaehwan’s robe before he could turn away fully. Sanghyuk leaned forward, placing a sweet, chaste kiss to Jaehwan’s full lips. “Thank you,” he murmured as he pulled away, smiling, “ _love_.” He added the endearment playfully, but Jaehwan froze, a strange expression on his face. “What? You’re the only one who’s allowed to use pet names?” 

“No,” Jaehwan said hoarsely, and then he looked at the floor, clearing his throat. He reached up, tugging Sanghyuk’s hand off of himself and stepping away sharply. Sanghyuk blinked. “I just think I prefer _asshole_ and _dickhead_.” He grinned, and there was something brittle and almost hostile about it. “Remember our deal.” 

Sanghyuk flushed. Did Jaehwan really think— no. “I haven’t forgotten, I’m just being— being playful,” Sanghyuk snapped. God, he did _not_ need to be reminded to not get emotionally invested. He was constantly aware of it. And moments like this really drove it home.

“Just making sure,” Jaehwan said simply, and then he was sauntering away. “I’ll meet you in the library.”

“Yeah, fine, whatever,” Sanghyuk called after him, but the darkness of the hallway had already swallowed him. “Asshole.” 

Sanghyuk stomped the rest of the way to the library. He’d poked his head into the room before, which was how he knew where it was, but he’d never gotten to properly — as Jaehwan put it — raid it. The door was ajar when he reached it, and he pushed it open gently to reveal a very large room, the ceiling twenty feet high at least. There were several rows of bookshelves, the cases themselves made of thick, sturdy looking dark wood, the shelves deep to accommodate the largest of tomes. Many of the shelves went so high that there was a ladder leaned up against one, for easier access. In one corner of the room, there was a cluster of plush, brown leather chairs gathered around a low table that had gargoyles for legs.

Sanghyuk went to the table, wrinkling his nose. There was a candelabra sitting on it, still with usable candles, only half melted. He patted his pockets, remembering— yes, he’d begun carrying a lighter with him for this exact purpose. He lit the three candles, because even with his wards, it’d be easier to read the titles of the books with _some_ light. 

After stuffing the lighter back in his pocket, he picked the candelabra up, taking its flickering light with him as he browsed the shelves. The books appeared, at first, to be in no order, but after an initial sweep, Sanghyuk realized they were in order of date. He wasn’t sure if that was date written, or date acquired. All he knew was starting at one side of the room, all the books on the shelves looked ancient, like they were bound in dinosaur hide, and as one progressed to the other side of the room, the books grew progressively more modern until he was staring at a shelf closely packed with Stephen King novels and the like. 

Sanghyuk sensed rather than saw Jaehwan enter the room, his presence haunting. “Which is your favorite?” Sanghyuk asked, looking from the books to Jaehwan before freezing. 

Jaehwan was standing in the doorway to the library, looking— fidgety, which was new. He was wearing a very loose, worn t-shirt with a faded AC/DC design on it and baggy grey sweatpants that were slightly too long, so there was extra material gathered around his ankles, his bare feet only just poking out. 

He looked painfully small and young. 

Sanghyuk swallowed. “I didn’t know you owned anything that had a price tag under a hundred dollars.”

Jaehwan looked down at his outfit, as if he'd forgotten what he was wearing, and Sanghyuk knew it was all for show. “Oh, this is Wonshik’s,” he said, looking back up at Sanghyuk and grinning. It was a real grin, not the weird one he’d given Sanghyuk— before. “I told you, I no longer trust you around my good outfits.”

Sanghyuk grunted. Apparently they weren’t going to talk about Jaehwan’s previous assholery. Fine. He looked back at the shelves as Jaehwan began to saunter over. “You didn’t answer my first question,” Sanghyuk muttered. All the modern books had cracked spines, so it was impossible to tell which one had been read the most. 

“I don’t have one,” Jaehwan said, coming to a stop at Sanghyuk’s side and squinting at the candlelight. 

Sanghyuk tapped along the spines. “Why am I not surprised you like murder mystery novels?” he asked, and Jaehwan grinned, a little fangy. Sanghyuk sighed. He stepped along the shelf, watching as the books grew older the farther he went, until there was an odd jump, the books going from things published within the last century to being quite a bit older. Sanghyuk put his hand at the odd division. “What happened here?”

Jaehwan’s face did that thing, that smoothing out thing that let Sanghyuk know he was shuttering himself. “My master died.”

“Ah,” Sanghyuk said, deciding to leave it at that. He’d known Jaehwan and Taekwoon’s maker had died, and that this was their maker’s home, but that was about all he knew. 

Jaehwan surprised him by continuing. “My master was the one who enjoyed collecting things, he had many connections he would trade through to acquire unique objects. After his death I— I grew lax, for some time. Even now, I do not hover in that circle much, though I have more than enough resources to do so.” He gave a one shouldered shrug. “My master received enjoyment from collecting things, while mine always was in exploring said collections.” 

“And Taekwoon doesn’t care either way, does he?” Sanghyuk asked, curious about the other vampire. 

“No. My master and I had many similarities, but Taekwoon was always different,” Jaehwan murmured. 

Sanghyuk mulled that over. “I don’t know much about him,” he admitted. “He doesn’t talk much, most of what I know of him are things I’ve gleaned off Hakyeon, and you.”

“He has the personality of wet cardboard,” Jaehwan said, tone light. “There’s not much to know.”

“Can I ask—” Sanghyuk began, but then he cut himself off, wondering if maybe it was too personal. 

“Go ahead, love,” Jaehwan whispered. He leaned against the shelf, affecting a posture of indifference. 

“I was wondering why you two don’t get on,” Sanghyuk asked quickly. “He seems like he hates you and I mean, you’re annoying, but you’re not _that_ annoying.” 

Jaehwan rolled his eyes upwards. “Such praise,” he said loudly, “such poetry, be still my beating— oh, wait.” 

Sanghyuk nudged Jaehwan’s shin with his boot in warning. “You know you’re an ass, don’t act like I’m the bad guy for pointing it out.”

“Yes, I am the best ass in all the land,” Jaehwan said, puffing his chest out momentarily before he deflated. “Taekwoon’s hated me from the go, I think it’s because I turned willingly while he was forced. He was quite miserable after his turning, according to what our master said. He hated being a vampire. And then I came along and turned because I was power hungry and stupid, gave myself up willingly, and I think it disgusted him.” He laughed, but it was devoid of any real amusement. “The irony of it though is that I lost my magic, after I turned, and the whole _reason_ I turned was because I wanted time to become a better sorcerer, thought turning would give me a leg up.” He looked at Sanghyuk, the candlelight flickering in his eyes. “Ah, that’s life, I suppose.” 

“I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk said softly, and Jaehwan recoiled like he’d been slapped. 

“I don’t need pity, Sanghyuk,” he said harshly, looking away, at the books. “I told you that before. None of it matters anymore, it was so long ago now. Centuries.” 

The wound was still raw though, Sanghyuk could see that bright as day. But he didn’t point that out. “Yes, over three centuries,” Sanghyuk said briskly, moving on before Jaehwan could get any pricklier. “When exactly did your maker die, if I may ask.”

Jaehwan appeared to actually have to think about that, and as he did so, his body posture relaxed, some. “Over two hundred years ago,” he muttered, tone almost awed, like he’d lost track of time and missed a few decades. Maybe he had. “He was captured and killed by hunters, funnily enough.”

Sanghyuk’s stomach swooped. “Uhm? And you aren’t holding a grudge?”

Jaehwan snorted. “That would be silly. It’s not as if vampires are saints. We hunt you, you hunt us. It’s the circle of life.” He sang the last bit, and Sanghyuk rolled his eyes.

“So you were with Taekwoon for two hundred years, alone? Just the two of you?” Sanghyuk asked, wondering how on earth that had worked. 

“On and off, yes.”

“And in all that time, you two couldn’t patch up your relationship?”

“Oh, we’re better than we used to be,” Jaehwan said cheerfully. “We can, after all, hold a conversation now without it ending in blood — necessarily — and about a hundred years in we started fucking and _that_ greatly improved things. On my end, anyway.” 

Sanghyuk blinked, feeling his cheeks heat up. “You and Taekwoon have had sex,” he mumbled, lips feeling numb.

Jaehwan seemed delighted by his reaction. “You didn’t know?”

“How would I have known?” Sanghyuk squawked. 

“Wonshik knows,” Jaehwan explained. “As does Hakyeon. And of course, Taekwoon.” 

Sanghyuk’s cheeks turned even redder. “I do not talk about these things with Wonshik or Hakyeon, they wouldn’t— no. And Taekwoon isn’t about to volunteer that sort of information. We’ve hardly spoken. The best communication we’ve ever had was once he smiled at me. I think.” 

“It was probably gas,” Jaehwan said, pleased when Sanghyuk laughed despite himself. “I told Hakyeon that I am unsure how the two of them work, because Taekwoon was always quite rough with me in bed. Not to mention that temper of his.”

“I don’t want to think about how Hakyeon and Taekwoon have sex,” Sanghyuk announced, looking around for something to change the subject with. He caught sight of a gap between two books, like one was missing, and pointed it out. “What went there?”

Jaehwan glanced up. “Oh, the copy of _Beloved_ I gave you,” he said dismissively, and Sanghyuk looked at him so fast that his neck cricked.

“What?” Sanghyuk gasped.

Jaehwan gave him a shrewd glance. “You haven’t even cracked it open to see what it is, have you? Yes, the book I gave you the night I apologized— that’s what it is. I hope it’s somewhere safe.” 

Sanghyuk blushed brightly. “I haven’t read it because I’ve been— been busy,” he stammered. This was half true. It was also partially just that he was semi-afraid the books had some strange curse on them, or would set themselves on fire when he opened them. Who knew, with Jaehwan. “It’s safe though, I’ve hidden it— but jeez, Jaehwan. You know that could get me executed, right?” 

Jaehwan looked mildly surprised by that. “Still? I would have thought they’d loosened up some. It’s been, what, three hundred years? I was freshly turned, when all the hullabaloo was going down.” He eyed Sanghyuk up and down. “Really though, love, if they arrested you and raided your home, wouldn’t you already be heading for the noose anyway, book or no?”

“They don’t execute hunters,” Sanghyuk said, squinting. “They just throw us in jail until we die.”

“Same thing,” Jaehwan said, waving the correction away. 

“It is so _not_ the same thing.”

“If you’re bothered by it, I’ll gladly take it back,” Jaehwan said, rolling his eyes. “I gave it to you because I thought you’d like it, but if you’re that concerned—”

“No,” Sanghyuk said quickly, which made Jaehwan laugh. “I definitely want to read it.” He looked back up at the space the book used to be, thinking.

“That’s what I thought,” Jaehwan said, and Sanghyuk barely heard him, he was wracking his brain, trying to remember his junior year’s history course. 

_Beloved_ , if he recalled correctly, had come to light some time in the eighteenth century. Written by a freshly turned vampire, it was about the experience of turning, of being a vampire, the feelings and thoughts the vampire had undergone. The whole thing was written over a period of many years, and was meant to be _for_ said vampire’s wife, still human and left behind, hence the title. 

In the end, the vampire had given the book — more a collection of letters, really — to his wife. No one knew exactly how that went down, since the wife had never told anyone about any of it. The book had been found among her belongings by her children, sired from another marriage, after she died. They’d found it and, upon realizing what it was, had tried to sell it to various publishers, who had clamoured for it. It all had caused quite an uproar, before it was very staunchly banned and every copy was ordered to be be destroyed. 

Of course, a small few escaped the purge. It was suspected that the government had one such copy, and then there were supposedly another couple floating around somewhere. Apparently, one of them was sitting in Sanghyuk’s closet, buried under a pile of dirty laundry. Oh God.

“You know there’s like, only three to five of them left, right? You know that you basically handed me a _fortune_?” Sanghyuk asked. 

“Many of the books and other such items I have are rare and worth large sums of money,” Jaehwan said dismissively, looking around himself. 

“Jaehwan, that book is worth more than GDP of some countries,” Sanghyuk said flatly. 

Jaehwan eyed him. “Are you going to sell it?”

“What? No,” Sanghyuk spluttered. 

“So what does it matter, then?”

Sanghyuk snapped his mouth shut, unable to put into words the absurdity of Jaehwan just handing such a priceless object over. Giving it to Sanghyuk to sweeten an apology. And because he thought Sanghyuk would like it. 

He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, and he shook his head. “I guess it doesn’t matter,” he said, knowing Jaehwan would take pleasure in being right. 

Jaehwan grunted. “Will you read it, now that you know what it is?”

“Definitely,” Sanghyuk said, practically vibrating with excitement at the prospect. He’d been so curious, when he’d first heard about the book all those years ago, and now he was going to actually get to read it. He slid Jaehwan a sly glance. “I almost want to go home right now to do just that.” 

Jaehwan made a wheezy, choking noise of indignation that caused Sanghyuk to throw his head back and laugh. He put the candelabra down on one of the shelves, mindful of the books, and then he reached up, sliding both his hands into Jaehwan’s hair so that when he pressed his mouth to Jaehwan’s, he couldn’t pull away. Not that he tried to, quite the contrary, his hands immediately went to Sanghyuk’s waist, pulling him in closer, his lips parting beneath Sanghyuk’s, fangs slipping out as Sanghyuk flicked his tongue inside his mouth. 

Sanghyuk maneuvered them so Jaehwan’s back was pressed against the shelves, and Sanghyuk’s hands went to bracket him there, clutching onto the thick, dark wood on either side of Jaehwan’s narrow shoulders. He pressed their fronts together, lining up just so, and Jaehwan whimpered into his mouth, his hips tipping up into Sanghyuk’s. 

Sanghyuk felt himself smirking, and he pulled away just enough to whisper, “Notice anything?”

Jaehwan groaned. “Now is not the time for talking.”

“We’re the same height,” Sanghyuk said smugly, and Jaehwan slit a glare at his face, then down at the ground.

“Untrue, you’re wearing boots and I am barefoot,” Jaehwan grumbled.

“Close enough,” Sanghyuk said, leaning forward again to stop Jaehwan arguing. Jaehwan could have pushed him away, but he seemed content to let it slide if it meant Sanghyuk was kissing him instead. Sanghyuk slipped his tongue past Jaehwan’s lips, pressing the tip to one of Jaehwan’s fangs so hard that it pricked him, slightly, and Jaehwan inhaled sharply at that. Sanghyuk retreated so he could run his tongue along Jaehwan’s bottom lip, smearing a small bead of blood there.

He pulled back the rest of the way after that, smirking at the expression on Jaehwan’s face. Slowly, Jaehwan licked his bottom lip, tasting Sanghyuk on it. “You’re such a tease,” Jaehwan whispered. 

“You like it,” Sanghyuk said, and suddenly he was slightly unsure. He moved his hands so they were on Jaehwan’s shoulders. “I— I want to—” His eyes flicked down. “I want to taste you.”

Jaehwan blinked, but he made a motion that seemed to say, _Yes, of course, I won’t stop you_. So Sanghyuk moved, gracefully getting down onto his knees, his hands trailing down Jaehwan’s body as he did so, over his chest, his toned stomach, until they were resting lightly on his hips. Jaehwan’s cock was a hard line in his sweatpants, and Sanghyuk leaned forward, mouthing at it through the thin material. He could feel the heat of Jaehwan’s skin even through the fabric, and Jaehwan’s cock twitched against his lips. 

Sanghyuk was still a bit self conscious with this, still learning. He could feel Jaehwan’s eyes on him, waiting patiently, his hands by his sides, closed into fists. It didn’t help that when Jaehwan did this for Sanghyuk he was so _good_ at it; Sanghyuk felt inadequate in comparison. 

“Improvement only comes from practice,” Sanghyuk muttered to himself, hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jaehwan’s sweats and pulling them down to mid-thigh, freeing Jaehwan’s cock so quickly it nearly smacked him in the face.

Above him, Jaehwan snickered, one of his hands gently sliding into Sanghyuk’s hair. “Careful, love,” he murmured, and Sanghyuk flicked at disgruntled glance up at his face. Jaehwan sighed, his hand carding through Sanghyuk’s hair. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Sanghyuk felt his cheeks warm some at that. “Pretty on my knees?” he whispered, eyes going back to the task at hand. He swallowed, slightly nervous but mostly anticipatory. Jaehwan’s cock was lovely, just larger than average, nothing unmanageable, the head flushed prettily. Sanghyuk took the base in his hand loosely so he could steady it before carefully leaning forward, pressing a slightly open kiss to the head. His tongue poked out, tasting precome, and Jaehwan sighed again. 

“Yes,” Jaehwan murmured, “very pretty.” 

Sanghyuk puffed out a soft laugh, and Jaehwan hissed. “I’m glad I have that going for me, since I still have no idea what I’m doing,” Sanghyuk murmured.

“When in doubt, do what you would like done to you,” Jaehwan said, voice soft. 

“Ah, there’s the problem, I quite like the way you suck me off, but, well— gag reflex.” Sanghyuk licked his lips, letting his mouth drop open. He took the head of Jaehwan’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly before swirling his tongue around it. After flicking another nervous glance up, he let his head sink down, taking more, more, feeling his lips stretch around the shaft. He told himself to relax his throat, and it worked, for a bit, but when the head of Jaehwan’s cock bumped against the back of his throat he gagged, gently at first, then harder when he stubbornly refused to pull off. Jaehwan groaned as Sanghyuk drew back, sucking strongly as he did so, once again swirling his tongue around the head when that was all that was in his mouth. 

He hadn’t gotten to the base. He wanted to, wanted to take it all. There were already tears in his eyes but he sank down again, faster this time, forcing himself down. Again, he gagged before he pulled off, sucking harder. There was a _thunk_ , which implied that Jaehwan had tipped his head back against the shelves.

“Is there a trick for the gag reflex?” Sanghyuk asked, finding his voice was hoarse as he pulled off all the way. His lips and chin were slick with spit and precome. 

“I don’t have one because of what I am,” Jaehwan whispered. “Just take what you can, love.”

“No,” Sanghyuk said simply. “I want more than that.” 

Jaehwan sucked in a breath sharply when Sanghyuk took him in his mouth again, trying, trying to take everything. He liked it, he realized dimly as he gagged again, liked feeling filthy, on his knees, gagging around Jaehwan’s cock. He whined around the shaft, shifting a little to accommodate his own erection, stiff in his unforgiving jeans. Above him, Jaehwan was panting, his hand still resting lightly in Sanghyuk’s hair.

Sanghyuk’s fingertips dug into Jaehwan’s hips as he corkscrewed his way down, saliva dripping off his chin, down his neck, he could _feel_ it. He let himself gag, three times, before pulling off and gasping heavily, feeling out of breath, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. “You do it,” he whimpered, shame tinting his cheeks for what he was asking.

“What?” Jaehwan asked, sounding very dazed. Sanghyuk looked up and Jaehwan met his eyes, for a moment. Jaehwan looked surprisingly— affected, his bottom lip bitten red, eyes glazed over. He moaned a little, when he looked at Sanghyuk, and then squeezed his eyes shut and tipped his head back again. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Sanghyuk whispered. “I— I can’t— just— be rough with me—”

Jaehwan’s fingers tightened in his hair, almost painfully so. “I am going to die,” Jaehwan said hoarsely. 

Sanghyuk took that as encouragement, so he leaned forward again, mouth falling open so he could ease the head of Jaehwan’s cock in, against his tongue. He sucked lightly, making an inquisitive little sound, waiting. 

“Take a breath in,” Jaehwan ordered, intense, and Sanghyuk inhaled deeply through his nose. Then the hand Jaehwan had fisted in his hair was shoving Sanghyuk’s head down, down, too far, forcing Jaehwan’s cock down his throat even through Sanghyuk’s gagging. Sanghyuk dug his fingernails into Jaehwan’s skin, scraping against his sharp hipbones as his eyes began to water, choking around Jaehwan’s cock as Jaehwan gave shuddery little gasps. 

Jaehwan held Sanghyuk there, lips pressed to the base of his cock, for a few beats longer than comfort and then yanked him off just as quickly as he’d forced him down. Sanghyuk gasped in a breath, coughing, a line of spit joining his bottom lip to the head of Jaehwan’s cock. He blinked his eyes open, feeling the tears sticking his eyelashes together. 

“Again,” Sanghyuk gasped, trying to lean back in but unable to because of the hold Jaehwan had on his hair.

Jaehwan gave a choked, “ _Fuck_ ,” and then he was fucking into Sanghyuk’s mouth again. “Fuck, fuck, Sanghyuk—” Jaehwan whimpered, voice going high, and Sanghyuk knew that sound. He gagged, hard, around Jaehwan’s cock and at the same time dragged his nails down Jaehwan’s thighs sharply, trying for blood. Jaehwan cried out, and surprised Sanghyuk by pulling him off his cock. He understood why, when seconds later Jaehwan was coming on Sanghyuk’s face, come landing hot on his skin, sticking to his eyelashes and cheekbones. 

Jaehwan let Sanghyuk’s hair go, like he suddenly didn’t have the energy to hold on anymore. Sanghyuk blinked one eye open, squinting, because his other eyelid had come across it and he knew that shit _burned_. “After all that,” Sanghyuk said as he wiped at his eye, “and you don’t even come in my mouth—”

Suddenly Sanghyuk found himself being shoved backwards roughly, his back hitting the floor, and Jaehwan was on him, pressing him down. He licked a thick stripe up from Sanghyuk’s collarbones, over his throat, and across his cheek. “Ew,” Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan ignored him, his movements fervent, almost frantically so. 

“You don’t even know,” Jaehwan murmured against his skin, “you don’t even _know_ —” His hands were tearing at Sanghyuk’s shirt, yanking it up over his head. It half wiped away the mess and half simply smeared it around and Sanghyuk made a garbled noise of indignation. “Fuck, Sanghyuk, you’re so beautiful.” 

“Oh, I get upgraded from pretty to beautiful when I am covered in bodily fluids? Excellent,” Sanghyuk grumbled, and Jaehwan grabbed his face in both hands and kissed him. He tasted vaguely like come, and Sanghyuk could only imagine what his own mouth tasted of. He let Jaehwan kiss him for a few seconds, sighing into it, before twisting away. “There’s _come_ in my _eye_ —” 

Jaehwan ducked his head, and Sanghyuk thought for a moment he was going to take advantage of his bared neck and nip at him, but he didn’t. Instead he pressed his forehead to Sanghyuk’s collarbones, his shoulders shaking, and then Sanghyuk realized he was _laughing_.

“Don’t laugh,” Sanghyuk snapped, feeling around for his discarded shirt. Once he had it in hand he used a dry section to wipe at his face. “It burns.”

Jaehwan came back up, a smile curving his lovely full lips, and pressed a soft kiss to Sanghyuk’s eyelid. “I’m sorry.” 

Sanghyuk gave a _hmph_. “No, you’re not,” he muttered, but he tipped his face up into the kisses Jaehwan was sweetly peppering across his face. “Can I go splash some water on my face, then you can help me with this?” He ground his hips up, where his poor cock was stiff and neglected in his jeans still. 

“Yes, love,” Jaehwan murmured, pulling back easily. “Yes.”


End file.
